Goodbye doesn't mean forever  Tenth DoctorRose
by OrianthiLights
Summary: Goodbye doesn't mean forever, even when you're stuck on a different world.  I have written this how I would've liked it to happen, I know that some of the information isn't correct, But Enjoy and R&R! :3  -ONE SHOT-


Roses' dreams never left her. The gorgeous double-hearted man with the brilliant smile, hand-in-hand and running away from danger, probably straight into it again. But that was how she loved life in the TARDIS with The Doctor. That life was the life she never wanted to give up. But then after that terrible day when she thought everything was gone forever, She was saved. But not by the right man. Her heart still ached for The Doctor, whether she chose to admit it or not. Their friendship had been everything she'd ever needed from someone and that might've been why she put him first over Mickey all the time. Rose was just full of love for the danger and hype of time travel. But she knew it was all gone, forever and ever. She was trapped in a world where everything was different from what she knew and she couldn't go back. The void was sealed up for eternity and she had to move on. But who could move on after two years of pure love and adventure with unknown creatures and on strange lands?

Back to her 'reality'. Working in this world's equivalent to torch wood, Rose had her coffee cup balancing on her lap. At least she'd gotten a job which gave her small hope of returning to _her _Earth. Where she could continue her adventures. But that was such a long time away and it would almost be impossible for it to happen. Studying timelines of different universes certainly kept her imagination going. She knew what most of the universes looked like, Of course her colleagues envied her in that respect. But then they came across the tiny, tiny development of the dimension cannon and Rose got her hopes up – If this worked, She could see The Doctor. She could go home!

Weeks later, Progress hadn't increased. Roses' hopes never stopped because her dreams never stopped. Sometimes, She almost wished that they would stop. Because she ached for The Doctor. Sure, Rose had her family with her and her adorable baby brother.. But The Doctor was her family too. He'd been there for her. She'd been there for him. They were like ying and yang and nothing could change that. That night, Rose left the house in her car, driving down to badwolf bay with a photograph of The Doctor almost a month after his regeneration. His cheeky grin, Silly converse and suit mash up.. He worked it. In a strange, attractive way.

But now, as Rose pulled up in the car park, She broke down into tears again. A few years ago at this fate-controlling location, She had said a final goodbye to her Doctor. He tried and tried, but the Void was too much for the TARDIS to override. He couldn't save her, or her family. His last words always rang in her head. "Rose Tyler, I…" He never finished. Those last tears she saw were filled with pain and love, for her. She knew what he wanted to say and Oh, why didn't he?

Sliding out of the car, Rose put the picture into her denim pocket and locked it, stepping down onto the muddy-sand like beach, walking out quite far till she couldn't see her car, tears still streaming her pale cheeks. _Come back to me, Doctor. Please._

The wind picked up, quite violently. Rose ignored it, wiping her eyes and tightening her arms around herself to keep warm as the memories from thet day flooded back. The wind got faster, the ground shook for half a second. _What was going on? _Rose looked around, puzzled by the commotion. No-one was around. She shrugged and sniffed hard, turning back in the direction of her car when the old, magical and _very _familiar whirring sound began, behind her. She was stunned to the floor. This couldn't be happening. It was impossible.. The dimension cannon wasn't working. No way. Rose turned, slowly and the wind almost knocked her other, a struggling image of the TARDIS almost coming into view. He was trying to get through The Void. This was it!

Rose didn't even feel the heart ache anymore, adrenaline was making her heart bang against her rib cage at a hundred beats a second. The beautiful blue wood became more visible, the sounds getting louder and louder till.. It landed. Silence fell on the beach and Rose couldn't even make out any words right. Would it still be him? What if he'd regenerated again? What if he had a new companion? She dared to reach out, stroking the wood under her fingertips. She was a beauty, for sure.

The door unlocked and Rose took a step back, obviously cautious. The door swung open and her eyes fell upon the familiar, brunette and blue-suited man who stepped out, the happiest look on his face that she'd ever seen.

"Rose Tyler, I love you." The words she'd longed to hear.. The man she'd longed to see. She flew into his arms and held him so very tightly to her chest, his two hearts beating against hers through their flesh, in a connection that was meant to be.

"You came back for me." She whispered, looking up to make eye contact with the cheeky grinned man.

"I thought I'd taught you that Goodbye didn't mean forever?"


End file.
